Wishes do come true
by Nyx Necro
Summary: A normal life isn't something that everyone wants. Zackery is one of them and he makes a wish but will that wish come true as he wants it? Warning for future chapters!


There was a young man that was at his home. His name was Zackery Orion and he was in his freshman year in college. Zack lived alone in a different world. For some odd reason he always wanted to explore and go on adventures but he couldn't. The boring world he lived in was only work to earn money but you couldn't be happy.

Zack opened his eyes only to find himself in his normal bedroom and he looked to see a large bookshelf with manga of his favorite anime, Fairy Tail.

Despite his age and his boring lifestyle he was would find happiness when it came to reading his favorite manga.

Zack sat up and looked around then he saw the time and calendar.

9:30am, Sunday.

"Hmm, another day of going to a boring class and be lectured for two hours."

He went to his computer and checked his messages.

"Classes are canceled, that's nice."

He then typed in a link.

"Let's see, is the new chapter up for Fairy Tail yet?"

After getting the new results he saw the spoilers for the next chapter but most of all he saw that they were for a new chapter based on his favorite female character, Erza Scarlet.

"This is great. I want to know the backstory of Erza so bad. We know about all of the members of Team Natsu but hardly anything on Erza. I wish I was there in the Fairy Tail world, I want to be the one that makes Erza happy and protect her unlike that blue b*** Jellal. So what if he gave her a last name he still tried to kill her a few times."

Zack frowned.

"How come gentle people like me and Erza do so much to make others happy but we are hurt by the one's we love?"

Zack then opened up a new file for a word document and began typing away.

"I know that this is just a fantasy but a guy can dream as much as a girl can.'

After he typed everything he left out of his room and went to the library to check out a few books.

When he returned home he began working on a school project that wasn't due until the end of the week.

"I wish I could go into the world of Fairy tail, just for a day, maybe even a week. Just to know what freedom and joy is. Maybe even admit to the one I love so much."

After a couple of hours Zack took a break from his project and took a nap. As he laid in his bed he was woken up by something holding him down.

For the rest of the day it was boring so Zack just watched more episodes of Fairy Tail before he went to bed.

The next day Zack got ready for his classes then he left to his class.

Just as he had thought, the class was boring and a lecture for two hours.

When school was over Zack walked home. On his way to his home he saw that there was a robber trying to take a girl's purse.

That was something that Zack hated. He hated how greedy people were and how they were willing to hurt others to get what they wanted.

Zack ran to help the girl. He succeeded in getting the purse back but sadly the robber had pulled a knife on him and slashed him on the left side of his chest at his heart. The robber ran away but the girl who had been helped called for help but ran away as well, leaving a bleeding Zackery alone on the ground as he held his chest.

Zack passed out from the shock.

 **Afterlife**

"Where am I? What just happened to me?"

"So you're finally awake."

Zackery looked behind him to see a tall man wearing a white robe smiling at him.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled even more.

"I am Kami. I watched what you did for that girl. You stepped in to help her but she left you to bleed."

Zackery looked at his feet.

"I just hate how greedy people are to each other, it's not right."

"True, and not all good deeds have something to come right away but I will give you what you wish for."

"What I want is merely a fantasy."

"To go into the Fairy Tail world."

"…."

"I saw everything you wanted in that fantasy of yours and you shall go. I'm sure you'll find what you are truly looking for in there."

"But…"

"You'll be going as a wizard with many talented magic in your favor. You will be a duo element dragon slayer. You will have Pure and Secret."

"That sounds so awesome."

"There is a catch to this new magic of yours."

"What's the catch?"

"When you first get to the world of Fairy Tail you won't be in your body but rather Erza Scarlet's body."

"…."

"However, you'll know when you get to your body."

"How?"

Kami smirked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out later."

Zackery was confused then everything went black.

 **AN: Alright there is the first chapter! I hope this was better than the other one.**


End file.
